Love and Lust
by Azulastalker
Summary: A story before and after the first movie about love and heartbreak. Twice. Maybe. Ian/OC and Riley/OC same OC
1. Chapter 1

***Edit: I changed her name from Bonnie to Stacy because I realized how bad of a name choice Bonnie was for this story. So ignore any 'Bonnie's that I missed.***

It had all started when McGregor(Phil)'s cousin had stayed at the big mansion that Ian, Phil, Viktor, Powell, and Shaw had shared. She needed a place to stay for a while until she got back on her feet and Phil, being the gentleman that he was, offered her to stay with them until she did. And of course she had friends come over so they could go out and do girl stuff. And of course one of them was a totally hot, somewhat exotic babe who was totally single and horny 90% of the time. But that's getting too far ahead. It really gets rolling when that one friend came over to pick up Phil's cousin, Monique, so they could go shopping.

"Why are you going again?" Phil asked Monique. They were in her room.

"Because she just got back from some European country that was part of her tour of Europe and I want to hear all about it!" Monique said, getting ready.

"But you're supposed to be saving up for a new place." Phil reasoned with her.

"And so is she, but she's not. She's going on an expensive trip then going shopping!" Monique told him.

"She's not living with us too." Phil told her.

"Relax. She'll be fine. She always is." Monique said.

The doorbell rang.

"That's her!" Monique grabbed her shoes and hurriedly tried to put them on.

Phil rolled his eyes at her and left. Ian was actually the one to answer the door. That was where this whole complicated, heartbreaking story began. He opened the door, expecting an average girl(Monique was average and average girls hang out together, right?) to be standing there, but instead found something different. Standing there in a pose like she was on the runway, was a girl . . . no a woman with legs that went on forever and long dark silky hair that almost went down to the edge of her dress, almost. She had black hair and bright brown eyes and super tan skin. She was exotic. She was wearing a u-neck green dress with thick shoulder straps that went a little bit past her mid-thigh. She also had on green peep-toe heels. It was like she was trying to make him fall in love with her, and he did. Hard. He stood there for a couple of seconds staring at her beauty.

"Is Moni here?" She asked in a sweet voice. She was smiling at him.

He stared at her like a fish for a few more moments before finally his brain started working again.

"Yes. She is. Come inside and you can wait for her while she gets ready."

She smiled at him and he opened the door wider and beckoned her inside. He got a peek at the new car in his driveway. It was good, not too fancy and not too poor.(I'm sorry, I don't know cars) Then he closed the door and watched her walk farther into his house. He watched her hips sway as she walked and smirked to himself. Good job Phil, or Monique. Whoever brought this vixen into his house.

She stopped right in the middle of the big entrance area and looked around at her surroundings.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Her last word echoed throughout the house.

"Yes. I've inherited quite a bit of money in my lifetime." Ian said. Inherited, got illegally. Tomato, tomahto.

"So you buy a mansion and live in it with four other guys?" She chuckled at him. His mouth curled up in a small smile.

"They're my friends. I'm not going to leave them." He told her.

"Stacy!" A happy voice from upstairs yelled.

"Moni!" The vixen, now known as Stacy, shouted back.

Heels were heard clicking down the stairs and soon Monique appeared, dressed in fashionable clothes, trying to run down the stairs in the heels.

"Don't fall! I won't catch you if you do!" Stacy shouted at her and went to meet her at the stairs.

"You look amazing! Your hair is so long!" Monique said.

"You look amazing too and look at this house!" Stacy said.

They hugged and jumped up and down as they met at the bottom of the stairs. Ian enjoyed the view of Stacy bouncing that he got. The others came into the room to see what was going on.

"Keep it down! We're watching the game!" Viktor yelled at them. All of the newly entered men did a quick double-take at Monique's friend.

"Oh you men and your sports!" Stacy said. Her and Monique stopped jumping.

The two girls talked shortly before leaving the mansion altogether.

"Wow. I didn't know that Monique's friend was such a FOX!" Powell said.

That's how it had started. Stacy started coming over to the mansion to "gossip with Monique" when in reality she had also fallen for Ian when she first saw him. Even after Monique found a place all to herself and left the mansion, Stacy still came over, and soon her and Ian were a couple. It had happened out of nowhere. She was examining their super fancy house when out of nowhere Ian had walked up and kissed her. She had kissed back full force and soon they were stumbled up to his bedroom. She moved in soon after that and Shaw immediately smelled something fishy.

"Ian. I hate to break this to you, but I think Stacy's a gold digger." He said to Ian one day.

"Stacy? Please. I haven't bought her a thing." Ian said.

"But this whole moving in was very quick." Shaw explained.

"Well we were shagging every other day, it gets tiring going from one house to another to shag so often. Plus we had room." Ian told him.

"Okay. Just keep your eye out, mate." Shaw said and dropped the subject permanently.

Ian soon forgot about that conversation and jumped right back into being with Stacy. Soon, he told her about how he really got his money.

"Really? That's so cool. And you've never been caught?" She said.

"Nope. Never." He smirked at her.

"That's amazing. You must bring me along next time you guys go!" Stacy told him.

"Well we've stopped. We've had our last big score." Ian said.

"Oh there's no such thing!" She said.

To Ian, being with Stacy was pure bliss. He loved every second of it. One day, she had informed him of Benjamin Gates and his treasure.

"I heard it's some great big thing. No one believes him though." Stacy said. She was taking a bubble bath and Ian had just walked in when she told him about the treasure.

"Do you?" He asked her. He watched as she extended a leg to wash it.

"Yes. It seems so romantic. Going against the odds for the treasure of all treasures." She said. She watched him watch her.

"I should find a way to talk to him then." He bit his lip as she washed her chest.

"You can do that later." Stacy said. She motioned him over to her with one finger.

So Ian contacted Ben and started funding the treasure hunt. They met usually at Ben's house to try to solve the clue. Stacy came once to see them in action, but found it boring and didn't come after that. The hunt for unimaginable treasure had seemed exciting at first, but she found it more boring than exciting. It was too much history and thinking for her, but it was intriguing to Ian. He went over to talk with Ben about it all the time. So slowly, they drifted apart. The sounds of rough, passionate sex, moans and groans, and of the bed hitting the wall from the exertion of their lovemaking that used to be heard everyday multiple times instead was heard only a couple of times a day, then only at night, then once a day, then maybe every other day. Ian hadn't even noticed their drifting apart and one day he came home from finding a tech guy for locating The Charlotte with Ben and found not a trace of Stacy throughout the house. All of her things were gone and nothing more, like she had never been there. He had broken down when he found her gone completely from his life. His heart was broken and he lost all will to continue this treasure hunt. But Ben and his enthusiasm and the new tech guy, Riley,'s excitement to find it helped him push down the feelings of heartbreak and despair. He continued to look for this treasure, but never forgot about Stacy.

**So that was just the part before the movie. I promise there's more, there's been no Riley/OC yet. The next chapter begins after the finding of the Templar treasure, skipping over the entire first movie. Forget the second movie entirely, that was just bullshit anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four years later . . .**

Stacy and Monique were at a café drinking coffee, catching up with one another. Stacy had cut her hair to a little bit past her shoulders.

"So how's life with Riley?" Monique said, stretching Riley's name in a teasing fashion.

"Very good, thanks for asking." Stacy retorted to her friend.

"I'm just glad you don't have any bruises on you anymore. When you were dating Ian, I was ready to call the police from all of the bruises you got." Monique said, sipping her coffee.

"They were bruises from us having hot, passionate sex. I've told you that before." Stacy told her.

"You guys must have been really creative with your lovemaking then, because those things were everywhere." Monique said, still not believing her.

"But me and Riley are doing fine. I'm doing everything that I didn't do with Ian so that our relationship doesn't crash and burn. There's no sex, no moving in together right away, and no treasure hunting." Stacy counted the things off on her fingers.

"But he was a treasure hunter."

"Was being the key word there. He's happy with the money he has now, he's not going to go after more." Stacy told her.

"Whatever. I'm sure he's just happy he's dating a supermodel."

"Yeah. Ian has no idea what he's missing out on." Stacy took a sip from her coffee.

"There you go again, talking about Ian. You broke up with him four years ago! He's in jail now with my cousin and those other guys! Why are you still talking about him?"

"Because he broke my heart. He neglected me. I just want to make my life as good as it can be without him in it. He's my motivation, making my life better by having me want to make it better to show him what he missed out on." Stacy explained.

"Just don't talk about him near Riley or else he'll get jealous." Monique said.

* * *

><p>Riley was playing the latest computer game on his laptop when his phone rang. He quickly picked it up and put it between his ear and shoulder as he continued to play intensely.<p>

"Hello?" He asked.

"Riley, thank god you answered. I need your help with something." Ben's voice on the other side said.

"Help with what?" An explosion was heard from the computer screen along with the words "Level up".

"Riley, what are you doing?"

"Playing one of my 'nerd games' as you call them. Why did you call?"

Ben suddenly remembered the reason he had called. "Oh yeah. There's another treasure I want to find."

"What? Atlantis? The Fountain of Youth?" Riley teased.

"No. Bonnie and Clyde were supposed to have hidden all of the money and stuff they had stolen somewhere before they died and I want to find it." Ben told him. "It's supposed to be really big and-"

"No one believes that it exists. But why do you need my help? I don't know history." Riley interrupted him.

"Well it's not the treasure I need your help with. It's getting around the law. I need Ian and his resources to find this treasure, Riley."

Riley froze and the phone slipped from it's place under his ear. His character in the game died from his lack of involvement.

"Riley? I need you to look up anyway I can legally get Ian out. Or call Sadusky. . . . Riley?" Ben's voice called from the phone.

**So this chapter was just to introduce the plot. Sorry it's short. The next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Just tell me again why we need Ian exactly." Riley said to Ben, still not too happy with this idea.

They were at the prison that Ian and his crew had been spending the last 3 years. They had managed to let Sadusky let Ian and his crew all out to help with this treasure hunt. Now Ben and Riley were just waiting in the main office of the prison for Ian and his men.

"Because Bonnie and Clyde were thieves and Ian's a thief. I figured that the thief world has more knowledge than the regular population. So Ian has connections to people that might know where the treasure might be." Ben explained.

"But why do I have to be here?" Riley asked. He would much rather be with Stacy.

"Well because . . . " Ben trailed off, not able to come up with a good enough reason.

"How about I leave and Stacy and I meet you at your house?" Riley offered, not waiting for Ben to respond before he was out the door. He really didn't want to confront Ian either. The last time he had seen Ian, he'd pointed a gun at him.

* * *

><p>Riley had arrived at Stacy's apartment and was in the process of explaining why they had to go to Ben and Abigail's big house.<p>

"Ben found some big treasure he wants to find and wants us all there to help look for it." Riley told her.

"Treasure? So like a treasure hunt?" Stacy said. Flashbacks of her and Ian's failed relationship quickly flashed in her mind. She shook her head. "No. No treasure."

"But Ben's really excited about this." Riley coaxed her.

"But treasure hunts have danger and usually take a lot of time." Stacy reasoned.

"Please? He's REALLY into this." Riley said, remembering Ben standing at the prison, waiting for Ian and his men to be released.

Stacy sighed. "Alright."

"Good." Riley smiled and grabbed her hand to lead her to his car.

* * *

><p>Abigail opened the door for Riley and Stacy at her and Ben's house.<p>

"Riley? I thought you were with Ben." Abigail asked him.

"Please. I got out of there the first chance I got." Riley explained.

"Well come in I guess." She said and Riley and Stacy walked in.

"Where's all the stuff Ben has for the treasure hunt?" Riley asked.

"In the living room. Here, I'll show you." Abigail said, leading them into the living room.

* * *

><p>Ian and his men finally arrived at the prison's main office to a waiting Ben.<p>

"Alright, what do you want?" Ian asked, cutting right to the chase.

"I need your help on another treasure." Ben explained.

"Another treasure? Which one of my friends are going to die this time? McGregor? Viktor? Powell?" Ian asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about Shaw. But-"

"Oh, I'm sorry that the treasure of my family got your best friend killed and you thrown in jail and also your girlfriend to just walk out on you, but let's try to get past that and work on another treasure I want." Ian mocked him.

"Ian. I'm sorry." Ben stated.

"There is no way that I am helping you." Ian told him.

"I need your help. The treasure of Bonnie and Clyde has criminal ties to it. You and your ties could be the difference between finding it and not." Ben pleaded.

Bonnie and Clyde? Ian stopped. Stacy had always been in love with the story of Bonnie and Clyde. He could use this treasure to win her back.

"Alright." Ian said. "I'll help."

Ben smiled at his sudden change of heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian and his men followed Ben into his giant house to help with the treasure.

"Abigail! I'm home!" Ben shouted into the house.

"We're all in the living room!" She shouted back.

They all walked into the living room. Papers were scattered on the tables and even a few of the chairs. The first thing Ian saw though was someone bent over looking at something on the table. The person was obviously female, but not Abigail since she was standing closer to one of the couches. He got a good view of their ass in the bright red dress they were wearing and his eyes trailed down their legs to their red high heels. He smirked to himself, wondering just who this mystery person was.

"Ben! You're back!" Riley said, various papers in his hands.

Riley's exclamation caused the woman who was bent over to stand up and turn around to face them. A look of shock came over Ian's face as he recognized Stacy and one came over her's as she recognized him.

"Stacy?" He said, still shocked.

"Ian?" She said, equally shocked.

"You two know each other?" Riley asked them.

"Know her? I used to date and shag her!" Ian exclaimed.

"Did you really have to include the 'shag' part in there?" Stacy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we did shag a lot, as I recall." Ian pointed out. "That is, until you left me."

"I knew you would bring that up! But don't act like I'm the bad guy! We were drifting apart! Our relationship was all sex and the sex stopped after you started becoming obsessed with that treasure hunt!"

"YOU suggested that working on that treasure hunt would be fun, then YOU found it boring while I continued to stay committed! Then YOU left while we were going to get Riley!"

"Don't turn this around on me! You were becoming obsessed and hardly had any time for me!"

"I was doing it for you! You ungrateful little whore!"

"Well you don't have to worry about me anymore! I'm dating Riley now and I won't do any of the things that drove US apart." Stacy began counting off on her fingers. "No sex, no moving in together, and, until recently, no treasure hunts!"

"Oh I find it real ironic that you're dating the man who gave you the opportunity to leave in the first place!"

Everyone else was just standing awkwardly as the ex-couple began to argue.

"Umm . . . " Riley scratched his head, thinking of ways to defuse the situation.

"You know what? I glad I left! We had no chemistry whatsoever! It was just pure sex!" Stacy shouted at Ian.

"Shaw was right! You are just a gold digging whore!"

"Take that BACK!" Stacy stomped her foot in anger.

"ENOUGH!" Ben yelled. The fighting stopped instantly. "I brought you all here to find a treasure, not argue about who's in the wrong!"

Stacy and Ian looked away from each other angrily, crossing their arms.

"Now then, let's find this treasure." Ben walked over to a pile of papers and began shifting through them.

"What kind of treasure are we looking for anyway?" Stacy asked Ben. Everyone began to move towards the piles of research already started.

"A treasure of Bonnie and Clyde. It's rumored that all of the money they stole was hidden shortly before their death." Ben answered her.

"Bonnie and Clyde? I love them! Oh, I bet it's in the Joplin, Missouri hideout! That one's always been my favorite!" Stacy exclaimed happily.

"The police already searched Joplin, plus I doubt they would've hid it in one of their hideouts." Ian pointed out.

"The police can miss things! And if they didn't hide it in a hideout, where would they put it? It's not like they knew they were going to die." Stacy rebutted.

"Good point. We could always start at Joplin until we find a better lead." Ben agreed.

Stacy smirked gloatingly at Ian. He ignored her.

"Joplin then?" Abigail said.

"Yup. I can get us tickets for a plane ride in a couple of weeks. Everyone pack and we'll meet here on the day of the flight." Ben told them.

Everyone nodded in agreement and everyone but Ben and Abigail grabbed their stuff to leave. Riley offered to drive Stacy home and she accepted. Ian glared jealously in their direction.

* * *

><p>Stacy wasn't at her apartment for even an hour when the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes, thinking Riley had left something here. Again. She opened the door and was surprised to see Ian standing there.<p>

"Can I come in?" He asked her seductively. He was leaning against the door frame.

"Wha-No! Ian, we're over! Our relationship is done! Sunk like the Titanic! I'm with Riley now! Now leave!" Stacy quickly shouted at him.

"But I've been in prison for three years. Three years without any woman's touch. Without your touch." Ian leaned in closer to her.

"No! Now leave! Don't make me call the cops!" Stacy yelled at him.

"Please, what'll they do?" He leaned even closer to her. "Plus I know you've been wanting my touch. Yearning for it." He was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"Well . . . " She licked her lips. "I guess you can come in . . . for a little while."

He smirked.

"A little while is all I need." He stepped inside and kissed her passionately, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Stacy suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. Ian lay next to her. The impact of what she just did hit her. She cheated on Riley. With the man she swore she hated. This couldn't go on. It would lead to complications. She had to stop this. She swore to herself that she would never get into bed with Ian Howe again. As long as she was dating Riley.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

***So I don't know much about how the Joplin hideout of Bonnie and Clyde looks, so I'm just making it up. Please don't be angry at me if I get it wrong.***

Weeks later, Ben, Abigail, Riley, Stacy, and Ian(his men had stayed behind so things didn't get overly crowded) were on a flight to Joplin, Missouri to find the treasure. Stacy and Ian had continued to have sex secretly, Stacy feeling bad afterwards because of Riley. Ben sat next to Abigail on the flight and Riley sat next to Stacy. Ian sat by himself, but kept sending smoldering glances Stacy's way, implying his intentions. Stacy ignored him for the most part.

When they got to Joplin, they found a hotel and booked four rooms. Ben and Abigail roomed together, but Stacy didn't want to room with Riley so nothing would happen between them and their relationship wouldn't turn into her and Ian's old one. They decided to go to sleep and go find the old hideout in the morning.

Late at night, Ian found his way into Stacy's room where they once again had sex. Stacy once again regretted cheating on Riley afterwards. Ian found his way back to his room before morning and before everyone discovered something was up between the two.

In the morning, everyone got dressed and ready. They rented a car and all piled in, putting the address of the old hideout into the GPS.

"So I was researching where the treasure might be and realized that one of the hideouts is our best bet for where this thing is. If it isn't at any of them, we'll retrace Bonnie and Clyde's every move before their death." Ben told them as he was driving.

"We'll find it eventually." Ian said. He glanced at Stacy, who was in the back with him, Riley was in the middle of them, and she just stared out the window feeling his eyes on her. Riley was oblivious to the whole thing.

They arrived at the Joplin hideout, which was a wooden old house, and got out.

"Doesn't look like much." Abigail observed.

"But it was much to them." Stacy mused, walking towards the house.

They pried open the door and began walking around the old, dusty house. They began moving and picked up various things. Stacy started walking up the stairs, they creaked as she walked. She carefully maneuvered her way around the upstairs, trying to find something that would lead them in the right direction. She came to what seemed like an old bedroom. There was an old bed, mostly just a mattress on a wire frame, and a closet in the room. She opened the closet doors. There were some old shoes and a pair of pants inside.

"Find anything?" She jumped at Ian's voice. He stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets.

"Nothing really. I doubt it would be on this floor anyway." She shook her head.

He walked closer to her.

"Well we could do some investigating of our own." He whispered into her ear, his hand moving down her arm. She shivered.

"Not now, everyone's downstairs-"

"They won't hear a thing. I promise." He brushed his lips against her ear.

She nodded weakly, trying to resist. She knew she would fail, like she did every time, but it didn't hurt to try.

He grabbed her hips and laid her down on the mattress. He hovered over her and kissed her neck. She moaned softly.

"I know you can't resist." He whispered against her skin. "Just let it happen like it always does."

She opened her lips, to protest, but instead clenched her stomach. She felt sick suddenly. She pushed Ian off of her and emptied her stomach onto the floor.

"Stacy?" Riley's voice was barely heard up the stairs. She vomited again. Ian put his hand on her back.

Three sets of footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Riley was in the lead.

"What happened?" Riley asked when he entered the room.

"I don't know." Stacy said weakly. "I just had to throw up all of the sudden."

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel and come back when Stacy's feeling well." Abigail offered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let me help you up." Ian began to help her stand.

"I can do it." She snapped. He backed off and she stood shakily. Riley grabbed her and began helping her back down the stairs and to the car.

They got back to the hotel and had dropped Stacy off at her room. She was looking better. Stacy grabbed Abigail's sleeve before she could leave. Once the others left, she spoke.

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test from the closest convenience store. Tell no one where you're going and why. It needs to be a secret." Stacy looked at the floor as she said this, unable to look Abigail in the eye.

Abigail nodded sympathetically and prayed with all of her being that if she was pregnant, that it was Riley's. She hoped that even though Stacy had pushed Riley away when it came to intimate moments, that they had done something behind her and Ben's back. Abigail left the room and, when asked where she was going, said she needed some air to think about the treasure. She grabbed her purse and began her walk to the store.

Abigail dropped the test off at Stacy's room and went back into her and Ben's room, absorbing herself in the treasure to distract herself.

Stacy did the test and was waiting the couple of minutes it took for the test to be done. Once it was done, she ran over to the test and her heart dropped as she saw the plus sign on the test.

She half-ran to Ian's room, test in hand, and pounded on the door. He opened it up, surprised.

"Well, what are you-" Stacy pushed him inside before he could finish and shut the door before speaking.

She shoved the test into his hands.

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

"Pregnant?" Ian looked down at the test in his hands. "Is it-?"

"Of course it's yours! Who else have I been having sex with for the past couple of weeks?" Stacy yelled quietly so no one would hear them.

Ian just stared at the test, unable to speak. Stacy did the speaking.

"Oh what am I to do? What about Riley? An abortion is out of the question, but what will I tell Riley?" Stacy paced the room as she mused out loud. "I could have sex with him unprotected and tell him the child is his. Problem solved! But what if the child looks too much like you to pass it off as Riley's . . . ?"

"No." Ian broke her ranting.

"What?" She stopped her pacing and looked at him.

"I will be in this child's life." He said forcibly.

"Well I'm certainly not raising a child with you! We have no chemistry at all! Our relationship wouldn't even work!" Stacy replied.

"Then I'll be a single father." He told her.

There was a moment of silence as this idea sunk in to Stacy.

"Then Riley will have to find out. I'll be getting bigger and I can't hide a pregnancy. He'll have to know what we did to know why I'm pregnant and you're keeping the child." Stacy mused.

"Stacy, you don't have to give the child to me, we could try to raise it together-" Ian began.

"No. What if I leave again or we break up again because we don't work? Imagine what that child will go through." Stacy said.

"Imagine what that child will go through having only a father to look after it, wondering where it's mother is." Ian argued.

Stacy stood there, unsure of what to do now.

"I'll think about it." She said finally and left.

Ben, Abigail, Riley, Stacy, and Ian all left the hotel the next day once Stacy was declared well enough to travel. Abigail could tell by the glances Ian gave Stacy what was going on. She decided she wouldn't tell anyone and trusted Stacy to tell the truth, or a version of the truth, when the time came. They returned to the hideout and everyone got out of the car to investigate again. Ian stayed not far behind Stacy.

"Will you stop following me?" Stacy hissed at him. People would know what was going on soon.

"I'm just making sure nothing bad happens to you. Don't want the baby to have birth defects." Ian said.

"Shh!" She shushed him.

Stacy was walking around the outside of the house, trying to find any secret trap doors.

"They probably had an escape route just in case the cops ever found them. Or just a place to stash the cash. It would most likely be underground where no one could see it or use the building blueprints to find." Stacy rambled off. Ian walked behind her, nodding his head in agreement.

Stacy walked around the outside a bit more, until she stopped suddenly.

"The cellar! The entrance is in the cellar!" Stacy exclaimed and she ran inside and down to the cellar. Ian followed her and Ben, Abigail, and Riley all saw them both dart down and followed them.

The cellar of the house was mostly empty except for some papers and a great, big empty bookcase. Stacy stood, disappointed, for a second before she rushed over to the bookcase.

"We have to move the bookcase! It's here! I can feel it!" Stacy exclaimed as she attempted to move the bookcase along the wall.

Ian quickly came to help her, and even called Ben to come over. The bookcase was moved and where it had previously stood was a hole in the wall shaped like the bookcase. Only a couple yards was visible, and the rest was darkness.

"We need flashlights." Abigail said.

"Do we have some in the car?" Stacy asked, looking down the hole.

"Yes. I'll go get them." Ben said and hurried off.

Stacy walked over to the hole and felt along the walls.

"This was dug out by hand. They didn't use professional tools to make this hole. Probably shovels or dynamite." Stacy noted.

Abigail looked at the walls as well.

"You're right. They were definitely hiding something here." She agreed.

Ben came back a few minutes later with five flashlights and handed them out. They all cautiously made their way down the tunnel. They had gone about 300 feet when it split off into two directions. Stacy stepped forward and shined her flashlight down each way.

"I can't see a noticeable difference in either one, but they had to have some type of sign to remember which way to go down in case they forgot." She said.

Ben stepped forward also, standing next to her.

"You're right. The only question is: what is that sign?" He said.

They all began moving closer to a tunnel, searching for a clue. Ian stayed close to Stacy as she walked towards the one on the right. She had stepped one foot into the tunnel when Ian's flashlight shone on something that made him scream.

"Noo!" He quickly tackled Stacy down and farther into the tunnel as the explosives triggered by Stacy stepping on a trip wire went off. Rocks fell down, effectively blocking that tunnel from everyone else.

"Stacy!" Riley screamed as the rocks stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stacy!" Riley repeated. He began digging at the rocks.

"Riley!" Stacy yelled back. She coughed from the dust in the air before continuing. "Riley, we're fine!"

The rocks had landed a few feet from Stacy and Ian, completely missing both of them.

"We'll get you out!" Riley said panicked. He began digging again.

"No! You three go ahead! One of these tunnels has to lead to the treasure! We'll meet up back here when one of us has found it!" Stacy said.

There was a pause on the other side of the rocks.

"Trust me! It's here! We can find it and come back to dig through later!" Stacy urged them.

A sigh from the other side. "Alright." Ben said. "We'll come back."

"There must be a way out of here anyway!" Stacy added reassuringly.

Footsteps were heard leading away from the rock wall and Stacy and Ian turned to face each other.

"You saved my life." Stacy said.

"I had to protect you and the baby." He shrugged it off.

She sighed, but nodded understandingly. She had to remember that it was her that didn't want to raise the baby with him and she shouldn't care that he cared more about the baby than her.

They found their flashlights and shined them down the tunnel.

"Let's see where this leads." Stacy said.

They began walking down the tunnel with an awkward silence between them. Finally Ian decided to break it.

"So what's going to happen with this baby? Are you telling Riley? Will we raise it together?" He added the last question hopefully. He had always secretly wanted a family with her.

They walked further in silence as Stacy thought about it.

"I . . . haven't really given it much thought." They lapsed into silence again. "I guess it all matters how this treasure hunt ends. How I'm feeling about you and Riley."

Ian grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking any further. He kissed her deeply, then released her.

"I want to raise a family with you." Ian said as he looked into her eyes.

"Ian. It's not all about you. I'm dating Riley right now. I have to think about him." Stacy replied, only slightly fazed by the kiss.

She continued walking down the tunnel, her flashlight shining into the darkness. Ian stood there, slightly heartbroken. He exhaled deeply and followed her.

* * *

><p>Riley ran down the tunnel, the light of his flashlight bouncing with him. Ben and Abigail chasing after him.<p>

"Riley! Slow down!" Ben yelled after him.

"The faster we find the treasure, the faster we can save Stacy!" Riley yelled back, not slowing down.

Abigail scoffed and Ben shook his head and they kept their pace. Soon the tunnel got wider and it took everyone a minute to figure out they stood in a room. They shone their flashlights around quickly. The lights landed on piles and piles of money. They had found it.

"There's so much!" Riley exclaimed, looking madly around the room.

"They really did hide everything." Abigail noted, picking up a stack of bills.

They continued to wander and examine the treasure, all of it money, before Riley looked up determinedly.

"Now we have to save Stacy." He said, rushing to get back down the tunnel. Ben stopped him.

"Maybe we should find our own way out before we find one for Stacy and Ian." Ben reasoned with him. "Make sure that there is a way out."

Riley sighed. There was no point arguing with Ben. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Stacy and Ian had continued to walk down the tunnel before Ian paused.<p>

"This tunnel was meant for robbers. This tunnel was supposed to fool and kill robbers or police." Ian stated, his eyebrows furrowed. "This tunnel shouldn't be this long. It's served its purpose."

Stacy had stopped just ahead of Ian, looking back at him. "And? They made it convincing, or they forgot to stop digging."

"You saw the way this tunnel was built, by hand. And a group of criminals wouldn't waste time digging a tunnel no one's going to see." Ian spun around, back the way they came from. "We need to go back. Now."

Stacy huffed. "Are you serious? You're just being paranoid."

"I've been a thief much longer than you have. I know how criminals work, and you should know how Bonnie and Clyde thought!" Ian pleaded.

Stacy shone her light down the tunnel ahead of them.

"Nothing. There's nothing down there. No bombs or anything. I think we're good." Stacy said. She began walking again.

"Stop! Stacy! Please! You're pregnant! Don't do anything stupid!" Ian begged.

Stacy kept walking and turned to face Ian again. "See? Fine."

She turned down the tunnel again and resumed walking. She disappeared in the darkness soon and Ian panicked.

"Stacy!" He ran after her, shining his flashlight frantically. "Don't move!"

"Calm down, Ian. You're going to have a heart attack." Stacy's voice floated to him.

Ian found Stacy again, his flashlight shining on her back.

"At least be careful, just in case."

"Why should I do that if you're going to do it for me?" Stacy said. She stopped, reaching the end of the tunnel.

Ian stood next to her and they both shone their flashlights on the wall. It was covered in explosives, wires crisscrossing everywhere.

"So you might've been right about that something wrong thing." Stacy said softly, as if her voice would trigger them to go off.

They stood there in scared silence for a few seconds.

"Where's the detonator?" Ian asked, moving his flashlight over the wall.

He followed the wires, going up and down the wall until he found the main wire. He followed that one down the wall and onto the floor. It buried into the ground at that point, right in front of Stacy and Ian's feet.

"Found their plan b in case that first explosion didn't work." Stacy said, frightened. She swallowed hard.

Ian stared at the ground for a while, not addressing Stacy's statement.

"Run." Ian said, his voice dry. "You have to run."

"Are you kidding? It's pressure-activated. I wouldn't be surprised if it was on a timer at this point." Stacy spat.

"Then we both run as fast as we can. On the count of three. One . . . Two . . . Three!" Ian counted. He grabbed Stacy and pushed her back down the tunnel as he followed behind her. They ran across the ground at a surprisingly quick pace. The explosion sounded behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom!<strong>

* * *

><p>Riley turned his head quickly.<p>

"Stacy." He muttered and took off down the tunnel.

"Riley!" Ben ran after him, Abigail not far behind him.

* * *

><p>Stacy laid on the ground with Ian covering her. The explosion had thrown them both to the ground. Once the dust began to settle, Stacy began to cough. She pushed herself up, throwing Ian off of her. She slowly kneeled on the ground, looking around. Their flashlights were a few feet away, but their light was enough for Stacy to faintly see Ian in the darkness.<p>

"Thanks again for saving my life." Stacy told Ian. "Though it was probably more for the baby than me."

She got no response, not even a groan or a cough. She poked Ian.

"Ian?"

**Stacy needs to stop setting off bombs. Seriously, it's getting to be a problem. Anyway, review and tell me who you want Stacy to end up with! I'm not really certain who I'll have her end up with at this point, so your review might make that decision for me.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ian?" Stacy said more urgently. She shook him.

Still no response. Stacy turned him to lay on his back.

"Ian? Ian, please! Wake up!" She shook him more forcibly. Still nothing. She smacked his cheeks. "Wake up, please!"

He still didn't open his eyes. Stacy checked his pulse and found a weak one. She began to panic. As far as she knew, she was alone with an unconscious Ian and didn't know if help was coming. She did the only thing she could think of, she screamed.

"Help! Someone please help! HELP!" Stacy yelled into the darkness of the tunnel.

No sounds of rescue were heard and she began to cry, laying her head on Ian's chest.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't die, Ian. I'm so sorry." She said into his chest.

* * *

><p>Riley didn't think he'd ever run that fast in his entire life. He skidded to a halt as he made it back to the fork in the tunnel. He began pulling rocks out of the wall of fallen rocks from the first explosion, tossing them over his shoulder. Ben and Abigail followed more slowly and stayed out of the way of flinging rocks.<p>

"Riley, calm down." Ben tried to reason, dodging a decent-sized rock.

"She could be dead! Or dying! This is serious, Ben! There was an explosion!" Riley said quickly. He didn't stop in his work. A small dent had been made. His work wouldn't be enough though. "Ben! Abby! Help! I can't do this alone!"

Ben and Abigail cautiously inched towards the wall of rocks and began pulling. A decent pile was formed behind them after several minutes, but they hadn't made a big enough dent to get through. Ben stepped back.

"It's not enough. We'll never get through at this rate." He swiped his hand across his sweaty forehead.

"We have to! Police won't get here fast enough!" Riley responded, not slowing in the slightest.

Ben watched his friend for a few more seconds, before grabbing another rock.

* * *

><p>Stacy laid on Ian with her ear over his heart. She had stopped crying a minute ago, but there were still tear streaks on her face. The steady beat of his heart kept her calm. He was still alive.<p>

"I'm so sorry." She said for the hundredth time. Silence answered. "I mean, I don't know what I'd do if you died. You saved me, again. I'd feel awful. I'd feel so bad I would want to marry you. To give you what you've always wanted. Me. A family."

She stopped talking, hearing the distant sounds of rocks being moved.

"They're coming now. I can hear them. Hold on. Hold on and you'll make me the happiest woman alive." She whispered. He didn't move at all. At his unresponsiveness, she began to silently cry again.

* * *

><p>After much effort, a hole was finally made in the wall of rocks. Riley immediately tore more rocks from the wall and created a hole big enough for him to crawl through. He stumbled out of the other side of the wall and began running down, flashlight shining the way ahead of him.<p>

"Stacy!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Stacy's head shot up. Was that . . . Riley? Yes, it was! He was calling for her! And his voice was getting closer!<p>

"Riley! Riley, come quick!" She called back.

Soon, she saw his flashlight bobbing in the darkness. She stood up and stepped over Ian, ready to meet Riley. They ran into each other, hugging and holding one another.

"Oh Riley." Stacy cried into his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you." Riley said, petting her hair.

Soon Ben and Abigail came down the tunnel, walking at a slower pace then Riley was. Their flashlights shone on the couple. Both smiled at the sight. Ben's smile faltered as a realization hit him.

"Where's Ian?" He asked.

Stacy broke away from Riley.

"He . . . He's over there. He protected me from the blast from the explosion . . . and he hasn't moved since. He's still alive though. I checked." Stacy told Ben, pointing to Ian.

Ben walked over to the unconscious Ian, kneeling down to get a better look. He checked him over, checking breathing and pulse.

"We need to call an ambulance. Now. I don't look how much longer he'll last." Ben told the group.

"Oh god." Stacy whispered, beginning to cry again. "I've killed him."

Riley rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

**Does he live? Does he die? Will Stacy tell Riley about the baby? All next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ben, Abigail, Riley, and Stacy all followed the ambulance in the rental car. It was silent. No one wanted to talk about the possibility of Ian's death. Stacy cried quietly with Riley next to her.

"At least we found the treasure. Tons of money everywhere. You should've seen it, babe." Riley said, the last part directed towards Stacy.

"I called Sadusky after I called the ambulance, told him about the treasure. They should be arriving at the house at any time now." Ben said.

The car lapsed into silence again.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Stacy sat by Ian's hospital bed, hoping he would wake up. She dared not hold his hand. Riley might think something was going on between the two of them, and in her nervous state she might tell him about the pregnancy. No, she would tell him later . . . maybe.<p>

Riley, Ben, and Abigail stood around Ian as well. Ian's face was covered in scratches. The doctors had said it was nothing serious, only a few broken bones and some trauma, but Ian would have to stay in there for a while. It was as silent as it was in the car.

Ian moved slightly, groaning in pain. Everyone moved closer. His eyes fluttered open, taking in the room around him before settling on Stacy.

"Oh good, you're all right." He said, voice raspy. "And the baby?"

Riley, Ben, and Abigail all stared at Stacy wide-eyed.

"Fine. I had a doctor check." Stacy replied. It was the truth too, Riley had insisted that she get checked and she had the doctor check the baby without his knowledge.

"Ba-baby?" Riley stuttered out.

Stacy turned to Riley.

"Yes. I'm pregnant. With Ian's child. I'm so sorry Riley, but-"

"No! No no no!" Riley interrupted. "You cannot just say that and expect me to be okay! Pregnant? ! Ian's child? ! You cheated on me with IAN?"

"It was just sex. Riley . . . I love YOU." Stacy pleaded.

"You're going to have a child with him!" Riley pointed at Ian. "He pointed a gun at me! He went to jail!"

"But I love YOU! I don't care what Ian does! I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Stacy confessed. Tears sat at the edges of her eyes.

"I . . . I don't even know what to think. I mean, you've betrayed me by having sex with Ian. And now you say you love me . . . Give me a minute." Riley said.

He left the room. Ben and Abigail stood awkwardly nearby, not looking at each of them.

"Riley." Stacy whispered after him. Ian held her hand in empathy. She squeezed it.

**Short, I know. But I'm posting the next one right after this one, so you'll know how it ends. Everything is concluded next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Five Years Later . . ._

"Ian! William! Come _on_! We're going to be late!" Stacy yelled, sunglasses on and her purse hooked on the crook of her elbow. She tapped her foot impatiently.

Ian came out of the big house, holding a little boy.

"Sorry, babe, he's a bit anxious. First day at school and all." Ian explained.

Stacy's annoyed expression turned sweet.

"Oh, I know. It's going to be his first day without Mommy or Daddy." Stacy talked to her son. He smiled at her. "Now let's go."

The family got into the car, William being strapped into his carseat. Ian drove down the driveway and to the preschool. Goodbyes were said and kisses were given and Ian and Stacy drove away. They stopped at a coffee shop, sitting outside sipping their coffee.

Stacy twirled her wedding ring on her finger.

"Five years. Five years since I've last talked to him." Stacy spoke distantly.

Ian put his coffee down. He knew who she was talking about.

"He wouldn't accept you. All of you. I did." Ian replied. "He didn't deserve you."

Ian sipped his coffee, staring at Stacy as she thought about what he said. She looked off into the distance for a few moments before turning back to Ian, smiling.

"You're right." She reached for and held his hand. "I chose right."

She turned to look across the street and found herself staring right at Riley. He stared back at her, then turned away, blending back into the crowd.

"He doesn't care about me." Stacy said more to herself. She turned back to her husband. "So when do we pick up William?"

"A couple of hours." Ian replied. "More than enough time to go shopping." He smirked.

Stacy smiled back.

"You know me so well." She said.

Ian laughed.

"I bet you're happy we found that treasure then." He told her.

"And that they let us keep some of it." Stacy pointed out. Ian smiled.

"Yes, it's about time they let me keep some treasure." He said.

They smiled at each other, getting up and leaving the shop.

**That's the end! No one offered me any advice on how to end it, so I just did my own thing. I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
